


Sen arvoinen

by Beelsebutt



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Seksiä, Sexual Violence, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä, väkivaltaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hänen kasvonsa ovat täynnä nälkää, jonka samanaikaisesti sekä haluan että en halua tyydyttää.
Relationships: Demetri (Twilight)/Gianna (Twilight)
Kudos: 1





	Sen arvoinen

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2009. Mua jäi aina häiritsemään Alicen käytös, kun he olivat lähdössä Volterrasta pois — se, miten Alice katsoi Giannaa ja pudistiko jopa päätään. Ei tainnut tyttelille käydä hyvin lopuksi. Tai edes ennen loppua?
> 
> Hox! Stephenie Meyer omistaa kaiken. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kun Demetri saapuu asuntooni kutsumatta, en ylläty. Hänen katseensa, vihjailevat sanansa sekä nälkäinen äänensä ovat kertoneet omaa tarinaansa jo pitkän aikaa. Hän sulkee äänettömästi oveni ja lipuu minua kohti. Siemaisen nopeasti vettä ja toivon, että se huuhtoo mahdolliset ruuantähteet suustani. Onneksi olen jo syönyt, ihmisruoka saattaisi saada hänet pahoinvoivaksi. Suoristan selkääni, jotta rintani työntyisivät paremmin esille silkkisen yöpaitani etumuksesta. Koetan liikahtaa huomaamattomasti, mutta minun pitäisi tietää jo paremmin. Demetrin kaunis suu vääntyy alentuvaan hymyyn. Punastun.

"Gianna."

Hänen äänensä on pehmeää samettia, joka hyväilee, ei vain korviani vaan koko vartaloani. Se saa nännini kovettumaan ja vatsani kipristelemään tavalla, joka enteilee kosteutta jalkojeni väliin. Tiedän sen lisäävän tuoksuni voimakkuutta ja toivotan sen tervetulleeksi.

Demetri pysähtyy eteeni ja nostaa minut kevyesti pöydän reunalle. Hän asettuu kylmyyttä huokuen jalkojeni väliin levittäen ne, avaten minut hänelle. Hänen punaisten silmiensä katse porautuu suoraan sieluuni ja hypnotisoi minut. Se karkottaa kaikki ajatukseni, kunnes maailmassa on enää minä ja hän. Kaikki muu katoaa. Ei ole enää asuntoa, ei ole enää Voltureja, ei ole enää avoimesta ikkunasta kuuluvaa kadunhälinää. On vain kaunis vampyyri jalkojeni välissä kumartumassa puoleeni.

Hän painaa huulensa kaulalleni ja nuolaisee sykkivää suontani. Hän näykkii pitkin olkaani, hampaat hipoen kevyesti, kevyesti herkkää ihoani. Hänen sormensa puristuvat reisilleni ja lipuvat takamukselleni. Hän vetää minut lähelleen ja hieroo tyylikkäiden housujensa alta selvästi tuntuvaa kaluaan paljasta jalkoväliäni vasten. Se sykähtää minua vasten, ja hän sihahtaa kaulaani. Suunnaton voimantunne hulvahtaa minuun kun tajuan, että minä sain hänet menettämään täydellisen hallintansa. Minä, vaivainen kuolevainen!

Seuraavassa hetkessä hän sujauttaa viileän sormensa jalkojeni väliin. Se hipaisee klitoristani ja saa minut kirahtamaan.

"Gianna, valu kädelleni", hän kehrää korvaani ja työntää sormensa sisälleni. Se tuntuu kylmältä ja luonnottomalta, taivaallisen ihanalta kuumassa aukossani. Pusken itseäni hänen kättään vasten ja puristan pöydänreunaa rystyset valkoisina. Hänen sormensa kuljettaa mehujani ja liukastaa minut valmiiksi hänelle.

Pääni valahtaa takakenoon ja tarjoan kaulaani hänen käyttöönsä. Hänen huulensa kulkevat kuitenkin alemmas, hampaat hipovat silkkistä kangasta repien sitä auki kielen kulkea. Hänen hyiset huulensa löytävät kosketusta janoavan nännini ja hivelevät sitä. Hänen sormensa jatkaessa määrätietoisia, mutkaisia liikkeitään hän imaisee nännini suuhunsa. Työnnyn häntä vasten, huohottaen, ja tippuisin pöydältä, ellei hän puristaisi toisella kädellään lanteitani, tasapainottaisi minua. Hänen kielensä pyyhkii nänniäni ja sen viileys tasapainottaa pakkautuneen veren lämpöä. Hänen imunsa on voimakas, miltei liian voimakas, mutta olen liian kiihottunut tunteakseni kipua.

Hänen peukalonsa pyörähtää jälleen klitorikselleni ja tällä kertaa huudan ääneen kouristellen hänen sormensa ympärillä. Se on hänelle liikaa ja nopeasti, niin nopeasti etten ehdi nähdä sitä, paitani on riekaleina, hänen kätensä lanteillani ja hänen kova, kylmä, paksu kalunsa sisälläni.

Räpsäytän silmäni auki ja voihkaisen — kivusta, nautinnosta, en tiedä. Hänen mustat silmänsä tuijottavat minua, kun hän työntyy sisääni uudelleen ja uudelleen venyttäen minua vastaamaan hänen tarvettaan. Hän takoo syvemmälle ja syvemmälle, hakkaa sisääni kuin metallinen mäntä. Silmäni kostuvat kyynelistä ja puren hampaitani yhteen pitääkseni sisälläni nöyryyttävät nyyhkäisyt. Minä olen tarpeeksi vahva hänelle!

"Gianna", hän murahtaa karheasti ja äkkiä olen toisella puolen huonetta, paljas selkäni vasten kiviseinää. Kiedon vaistomaisesti jalkani hänen ympärilleen ja tuijotan hänen pohjattomiin silmiinsä. Hänen kasvonsa ovat täynnä nälkää, jonka samanaikaisesti sekä haluan että en halua tyydyttää. Hänen katseensa polttaa minua ja hänen elimensä ruhjoo kylmyyttään sisälleni. Hän puristaa minua lanteista, rinnoista, raapii käsiäni ja koko ajan naulitsee minua seinään, yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Syvemmälle, syvemmälle.

Hänen kätensä lukkiutuu kurkkuni ympärille, ja hän puristaa niin kovaa, etten voi hengittää. Silmäni laajenevat ja koetan huutaa, mutta en pysty. Kantapääni takovat häntä vasten, kun happivarantoni alkaa vähetä. Yritän riuhtoa hänen kättään kurkultani, mutta olen liian heikko. Pelko hyökyy ylitseni enkä enää tunne karkeaa seinää selkäni takana, en hänen kylmyyttään vartaloani vasten. Vain ydintäni takovan elimen, joka tuntuu suuremmalta kuin koskaan ennen, sekä kurkkuani puristavan käden, joka enteilee kuolemaa. Paniikkini kiihottaa häntä entisestään, tyydyttää hänen nälkäänsä.

Hänen liikkeensä ovat niin nopeita, että kipu ei enää syki sisälläni vaan on jatkuvaa repimistä. Päässäni suhisee ja näköni alkaa hämärtää. Loppuni on lähellä, ja toivon vain että hän murskaisi minut, sillä se toisi tunnottomuuden nopeammin. Käteni valahtavat sivuilleni, eikä minulla ole enää voimaa repiä itselleni ilmaa. Hän raastaa sisintäni, raapii rintojani, mutta en tunne mitään. Leijun jossain kivun ulottumattomissa, aivan rajalla. Kohta, kohta en enää näe hänen saalistajan katsettaan, en hänen kiiltäviä, huulten alta paljastuneita hampaita. Niin lähellä.

Yhtäkkiä hän irrottaa otteensa ja nykäisee käteni pääni ylle. Haukon henkeä vain huutaakseni sen jälleen ulos, kun hän nykäisee olkapääni nurin. Hän vavahtelee sisälläni ja hänen karjaisunsa saa korvani soimaan, mutta vain hetkeksi, ennen kuin kipu ajaa tajuntani turvallisempaan paikkaan. Rauhalliseen paikkaan, jossa olen yksin ilman yliluonnollisia olentoja.

Mutta illalla, maatessani mustelmankirjavana, ruhjottuna sairaalan yksityishuoneessa, olen jälleen vakuuttunut, että kaikki tämä on arvokasta. Jonain päivänä en ole enää näin heikko. Jonain päivänä lihani ei tummu eivätkä luuni murskaudu. Jonain päivänä minä olen se, jolla on voima satuttaa. Jonain päivänä...


End file.
